When an application is deployed, a user, such as an administrator or other information technology personnel, configures the application for the environment in which it is deployed. For example, when an application is started, a new managed server can be started on a host. To operate correctly, the new managed server needs to be configured to run on the host, based on information about the host. This information can include host metadata, such as port numbers, host IP, file system paths, etc. and is specific to that deployment. Traditionally, this information was manually obtained and then application configuration files were manually updated. In cloud-based environments where servers are being rapidly started and shut down, manual configuration can become a tedious and expensive task.